Gates to Darkness
by misticjadewolf
Summary: An ancient secret that has laid dormant in Egypt is about enfulge the world in darkness. A kidnap, a riddle & a spell are the only clues Yugi and his friends have. Who is behind this? Right after the movie, no other series past Waking the Dragons
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: We dont own any characters from Yugioh so dont sue us coz there would be no profit whatsoever.**

Many centuries ago in Ancient Egypt, people played a game of great power.

The Shadow Games.

During this time, after consulting the High Priest who had the markings of a great Seer, the wise Pharaoh who was reigning realized the danger and destruction it would cause. He ordered and decreed the game to be banned.

Many disapproved of this notion and shielded from the Pharaoh's commanding stare, they started building a wonder that remained secret for many millennia. The Pharaoh himself was struck with a mysterious illness claimed to be brought on by dark-masters of the Shadow Games and it led to the end of his reign.

After his downfall, the game was allowed once again by an evil Lower Priest, who had been elected Pharaoh, but now the Shadow Games weren't just played for entertainment. Instead, many people suffered and lived in fear of those who controlled the dangerous monsters.

This happened many years before the brave Pharaoh beat the spreading darkness and locked the danger away in Millennium items.

Many, _many_ more years before a boy and his friends would be caught in a mystery that once arose thousands of years ago.

It started to become clear just after a duel against Anubis that determined the fate of the world…

It was a normal day to start, with Yugi, Joey and Tristan practicing duelling after hiking to the mountains, Serenity and Tea watching a new TV show that was out, Yugi's grandpa tidying the shop and Mokuba was at Kaiba Corp. sorting out designs for a new branch of business. Kaiba had gone to Egypt to do what he said was "research."

It was a phone call that came an hour later, from Mokuba, and one after that from Tea, that alerted Yugi of what dark mayhem was going on.

**That's the story so far, please read and review! **

**misticjadewolf**


	2. An Ancient Spell

**Rune-Sorceress: Thanks, I dont know about spoilers in this, but oh well. **

**Erckie: Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: We dont own any characters in Yugioh.**

The light sky was suddenly overcome with darkness. Grey clouds rode over and a powerful gale swept over the unsuspecting town. The wind picked up and suddenly there was a roaring tornado. Trees and cars went flying and were sucked into the powerful vortex. Then out of the dark came the saviour who would banish the evil.

JOEY WHEELER!

The very name struck fear into the hearts of all the duellists he had crushed. Behind him approached one of his best friends.

TRISTAN TAYLOR!

They stood tall, overlooking the havoc. This was all the result of that sorcerer, Anubis, who had awoken again and come to finish his goal. Joey looked around, dodging a flying car that was heading his way.

"Yugi!" he yelled. "This is the part where you come in!"

Yugi appeared riding the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. "What's with the theatrics? Come on, lets go and finish what we came to do."

He flew off towards the village.

"Honestly," exclaimed Joey. "Is it too much to ask for a lift? Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!."

His Red Eyes appeared roaring.

"Hey! Wait for me," yelled Tristan, as he dug about in his pockets and pulled out a card. "Lets ride-" A Kuriboh popped out. "Oh come on! Why do I get the pompom?"

He rode (unsteadily after them).

The scene did not improve as they descended. Yugi looked frantically around. Where was Kaiba? He remembered the distressing call from Mokuba.

"My big brother is gone!" Mokuba had wailed. "He was researching ancient ruins in Anubis' tomb when a large dragon swooped down and carried him away. He was yelling something to me but I can't recall... something about the Pyramid of Light. Then he was gone."

Yugi had then got the message from an unknown source saying they had Kaiba prisoner and would hurt him badly if they didn't get the god cards soon. A dark spell had been cast allowing Duel Monster Cards to come to _life_.

Shadi now lay in the I Care Unit with a faraway look in his eye. Someone had locked him up but in his mind and both his Millennium items were stolen.

Who was it and why were they doing this?

_Someplace in the Middle of Nowhere…_

Anubis was pleased, his plan was working perfectly so far. Almost all life force from the town was gone, feeding his army of Shadow monsters.

"Feed my monsters, feed!"

In the shadows another being stirred, "Are you sure this will be enough?"

Anubis grinned nastily, "Oh yes, by the time the Pharaoh and his friends arrive the army will be strong enough to defeat him and those god cards!"

"Good," said the voice, "I have waited too long for this, when we defeat the Pharaoh, you shall have the millennium items, and I shall be in possession of the god cards, and-" he turned to the limp and nearly lifeless form of Kaiba, "that extraordinary Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon card."

The figure emerged from the gloom, to reveal the second mastermind behind this plot.

MARIK!

But this wasn't the Marik that appeared when the Battle City Finals were over, this was the dark spirit from his Millennium Rod.

Their maniacal laughter echoed eerily from the cavern walls.

Yugi stopped suddenly, almost making Joey collide with him on his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he asked Yugi.

Tristan came up behind him, bobbing slightly on his Kuriboh. "What's with the hold-up?"

Yugi merely pointed.

"This is not good," muttered Joey.

**This is the end of Chapter 1, please Read and Review. **

**misticjadewolf**


	3. A Vital Clue

**Author's Note: **

**We forgot to say that in our story, Yugi gave the Millennium Necklace back to Ishizu for safekeeping. We dunno whether or not that's true.**

**Thank you to Rune-Sorceress, the only person who actually REVIEWED (at the time of me checking. I apologize if you reviewed after we updated). **

**Rune-Sorceress: Thanks for reviewing, we really appreciate it. The reason the beginning is so random is because originally this was just a game thing with me and my friend (who share the same username) via email; she wrote a bit and sent it to me, then I added onto it and sent it back, so on and so forth. So you may find some writing styles are different. We did change some of the beginning so it would make more sense though.  
We're glad you like the Kuriboh thing, but Tristan is a little to big to be riding that thing.  
Finally, as to what Kaiba was researching... you'll just have to find out! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Vital Clue**

They had reached the valley which led onto the next town. The scene was much worse. The whole place was run-down and looked like a death trap. Flames billowed from the roofs and rats ran about the broken food storage units.

"It gets better," added Joey sarcastically. "Look!"

A large Blue Eyes sat in the middle of the desolate town square. It's large eyes narrowed in search of intruders.

"Wait a minute..." started Joey.

"Isn't that..."said Tristan.

"Yep, it's Kaiba's dragon," replied Yugi in a confused tone. "That must mean they took away Kaiba's cards, which means that he has nothing to defend himself with against the armies of darkness. It also means that 3 Blue Eyes are out along with a bunch of his other powerful cards."

Yugi slumped against his monster. This was terrible. He didn't have the time to save Kaiba and stop the monsters. The leader of this mayhem was only a few days away from victory. A beeping sound cut through his thoughts. He picked up his mobile.

"Yugi? It's Tea. We have bad news. Ishizu and Bakura have gone missing which is bad because they have millennium items. Do you think they were kidnapped?"

"I'm not sure Tea, but we'll find out. Meanwhile get all the duelists down to the Valley of Spirits and ready them for a big battle. The armies are on their way. Gotta go. Bye," replied Yugi.

Suddenly a large hole opened in the ground near the Blue Eyes. The dragon shuffled awkwardly aside and launched into a clumsy bow. Two figures appeared dragging a third figure with them. The person being dragged was tied and chained heavily.

"Don't they look kinda familiar?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah. It looks like-" Yugi squinted. "Anubis and Marik...and they've got Kaiba!"

"Let them keep him I say. We've got other things t' do," shrugged Joey.

"No Joey," interrupted Yugi. "He might have the knowledge to stop the darkness. We need to rescue him."

"Bit late," replied Tristan, pointing at the hole.

The 3 people had flown off on the dragon and were heading to a large pyramid over the hill. The hole in the ground had vanished.

"We've got to follow them!" yelled Yugi, diving after them.

* * *

As Marik and Anubis flew towards the pyramid, Kaiba was putting up a valiant, but useless fight against them.

"Stay still mortal!" snarled Anubis, lashing out a kick at Kaiba.

"Be careful! He must stay alive. Otherwise the Pharaoh may not come," snapped Marik.

"Oh he'll come," snorted Anubis, "The Pharaoh will want to stop us from taking over the world, the fool he is."

"Well then lets leave him and his little friends a welcome shall we?" smiled Marik, but it wasn't a warm, welcoming smile. It was an evil, cruel smile.

He reached into his belt and withdrew some cards and threw them behind him. Anubis did the same.

"Rise oh mighty shadow warriors! And do what you were created to do!"

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Yugi rode on following but got further and further away from the trio. Tristan's Kuriboh was getting tired and almost collapsed.

"Helloo! A little HELP please!" he yelled, dropping a few metres.

"Alright, keep your hair on," replied Joey. "Come on mate. This dragon can hold us both."

Tristan withdrew Kuriboh and hopped on the dragon.

Yugi, sighing at how noisy his friends were, suddenly noticed Anubis and Marik pull out cards and a sudden rush of darkness came streaking towards in a stampede. He paled as he recognized a hoard of shadow creatures rushing towards them. Tristan and Joey, both on the Red Eyes, saw it too.

"Oh, just great," Joey pulled out a card and sent it at the hoard. A zombie dragon appeared and was immediately crushed by the relentless stream. "Just fantastic!"

Yugi thought and then sent a card out. "Swords of Revealing Light!" he shouted.

The darkness was surrounded and the three of them rode on, with Joey pulling faces at the monsters as they thrashed but couldn't escape the swords  
(Yugi and Tristan: --U).

In the confusion, Marik and Anubis had escaped.

Yugi rode swiftly to the place where they had been moments ago. "We've lost them."

"What are we gonna do," said Tristan. "The darkness is spreading and most of the strongest duelists have been put out of action by the millennium key, Tea radioed while you were fighting. She said that she's gonna getting help from elsewhere."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew them back a step. A small note caught the wind and floated down as it deceased.

Yugi snatched it and read. "It's from Kaiba! It says, _'Yugi, I don't have much time. I wouldn't turn to you for help normally, but this is important and you're the only one standing. Anubis and Marik are aiming to_ --"'

The note stopped abruptly. It had been torn. But scrawled messily on the bottom was something that was vital to their quest...

_Shadow Pyramids. _

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! We will try to update soon. Also, we would like to know if the chapter are too short and if you'd like them longer. Thanks!  
Please read and review!**

**-misticjadewolf **


	4. The Unknown Tracker

**Author's Note: **

**Does anybody read this fiction apart from Rune-Sorceress? Coz we are motivated by reviews and we really rely on feedback. Also, me and my friend who are the authors of this fiction, take it in turns posting it on the website. This means that the set out might be different. We can't update this week coz we're on camp. Sorry! But please Read and Review!**

**Rune-Sorceress: Thanx for reviewing! The plot is gonna become more interesting from here-on in and we love putting cliffhangers! Muhaha! I've got the DVD and I like to watch it at least once on the holidays, so I think it's worth the buy. But it depends on what u think of it, so maybe u should borrow it first and see if u like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters sigh how long do I have to keep saying this for?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Unknown Tracker**

They had little time to glance at the words because a sudden updraft swept the paper from Yugi's loose grip. They watched it spiral away and then sighed.

"Well. Any idea where that is?" asked Tristan while Joey scratched his head in thought.

"I think I know who can tell us," said Yugi, pulling out his mobile.

* * *

Yugi's grandpa was currently rushing around the shop, his brain aching from the demands of all the duelists wanting strong cards to defend themselves against the dark armies. He grabbed a box and threw it down on the floor. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the cards inside and squabbled to get the best ones. The old man breathed out in relief. The telephone rang. He picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Grandpa? This is Yugi. We're kind of in trouble. Kaiba left us a clue," Yugi's voice crackled over the faulty line.

"Good to see he did something good for once," muttered Yugi's grandpa.

"Do you know about the Shadow Pyramids?"

"Hmmm. I recall seeing an archaeologist article about it. The legends say that it's far out in Egypt, buried under millions of years old sands. They found inscriptions on an obelisk referring to it. It's considered to have been the most powerful dark monument ever built. There's a prophecy, something to do with Millennium items and-"

The distortion waves grew and they were cut off almost suddenly.

"Blast these shoddy phone deals," muttered Yugi's grandfather in disgust.

He sidled back to the counter where a swarm of duelists fought to bid for the cards. Although no one would notice, a dark presence hovering close by had discovered the phone call and glided off to seek the caller.

Joey stared at the mobile in disbelief. "Oh come on! Is that just the most cliché thing to happen?"

"Whatever happened, we must move on, we need to find these shadow pyramids wherever they are. I'm sure it is a vital clue," said Yugi.

They proceeded to track Marik and Anubis.

* * *

Pegasus leaned back in his deckchair. 

"It's your move, Croquet?" he smiled as he sipped red wine.

Croquet furrowed his brow in hesitation and moved a pawn on the chessboard. Pegasus grinned and moved his knight.

"Check and mate!" he chuckled with glee. "And in two moves too! You should bring up the standard of your game!"

"Yes, sir," said Croquet, scratching his head at how a knight could hop from diagonally from one side of the board to the other.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps grew and Mokuba came hurtling out round the corner in a frenzy.

"Well, if it isn't Little Seto Kaiba...er, what's your name again?" queried Pegasus.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "It's Mokuba. You've got to help. Yugi and his friends are trying to find my big brother but the shadow army is gaining meanwhile. Tea told me to ask you for help. Maybe if you could use some of your strong cards--"

"Well let's see, I could…" Pegasus pretended to consider it, "…but what's in it for me?"

Mokuba had been ready for that question. "You can get a Dark Blue Eyes if you manage to penetrate the first defense line. It's being guarded, but if you can--"

Pegasus stood up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They rushed out of the room to Pegasus's personal jet.

"Wait!" cried Mokuba. "We can't fly that, it's too noticeable."

"Well how do you expect us to get there little man?" asked Croquet.

Pegasus drew three cards from his belt and threw them into the air.

"Yeah, and they're not noticeable at all," commented Mokuba rolling his eyes.

* * *

Yugi, Tristan and Joey had decided to spend the night in a cave near the mountain's trail, as dark had fallen. The moon hung over thenight consumed the land. 

Yugi shook and muttered things under his breath in his sleep.

_Dreams of dark shadows lurking in he corners of his mind came to life. Figures formed in firey pits. Anubis. Marik. They laughed evilly and summoned shadow monsters. The background changed. A flat path of pulsing evil, leading to a sacrifice altar. Yugi's dream-form moved closer. _

_A figure was tied to the altar. Marik and Anubis laughed as they set monsters upon the victim. Cries of pain ensued. A voice whispered in his ear, 'I told you he would get it...' The dream zoomed in on the target. He realized it was actually two people on the altar yelling for mercy as..._

Yugi woke in cold sweat screaming two names.

"KAIBA! JOEY!"

Joey and Tristan jolted awake. "Yugi!" they called, running to him. "Are you OK?"

"Why'd you call my name?" Joey yawned.

Yugi opened his mouth to tell the dream but Yami spoke to him.

"It might not be a dream. Maybe it was a vision. Telling them will only make them worried and confused. Let it settle in first..."

Yugi nodded scared. He looked up at his friends' concerned faces and almost told them.

"I'm fine. It was just a...nightmare."

Joey nodded, but threw Tristan a worried glance.

The light of day flooded from the entrance. "Time to get going," Tristan said, putting his jacket back on. "I hope we have better luck this time at finding Marik and Anubis."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And..." he prompted.

"And Kaiba," added Joey, disgruntled.

* * *

Marik and Anubis descended from the sky into a cave near to the fabled shadow pyramids. 

"I told you they existed," said Anubis smugly.

Kaiba stirred on the floor. "Warn…Monsters…Shadow…Pyramids…Mokuba…"

"What is that idiot mumbling about," growled Marik.

"Just some rubbish, though he did mention the Shadow Pyramids," frowned Anubis. "You don't think he warned someone about this place?"

"You worry too much," snorted Marik. "Just kill the idiot."

"He's out ticket to making sure the Pharaoh gets here," argued Anubis.

Marik snorted again, "Oh that. Don't worry, he'll come, if not to save the idiot, then to stop us. He doesn't even have to know that Kaiba is dead," he added nastily.

Anubis smiled nastily and advanced on the limp figure. Something red flashed on Kaiba's jacket.

"What the?" Anubis bent down and saw a tracking bug. "Someone's been tracking us!"

"Quite right," said a silky voice from behind them.

* * *

**Sorry for another cliffie! We would like to get more reviews as this gives us reason to continue and update. I we don't receive any, we might think that people aren't reading or interested so - please read and review! Thanx! **

**-misticjadewolf**


	5. Things happen

**Ok, now i know i took FOREVER(!) but i seriously had no time. dont kill me! I'm an innocent civilian! (okay, cut out the innocent part...) **

**Thanks to Rune-Sorceress for reviewing. **

**Rune-sorceress**: Thanks, we really appreciate your reviews. If we dont update soon it's because one of us has a commiment and we cant find time to put it up. I myself have sport after school everyday so i dont get much time to do work. Anyways, thanks.

* * *

Mokuba sighed. It would have been easier to take the KaibaCorp helicopter. He crossed his arms and glanced down at the monster he was seated on. The Toon Blue Eyes' flexed it's wings glanced up at him with pride. Mokuba sighed again. His brother's dragons were way better. 

Croquet was not amused. None of this was in his contract. Sitting on Toon Ultimate Great Moths and getting involved with dark magic didn't appeal to him. But then again, Pegasus had managed to get him out after his previous employer had become bankrupt.

Pegasus however was enjoying himself. Sitting on top of the Red Eye's Metal Dragon made him feel important, since dragons were all the rage this season. He had created many more dragons to add to the game since he became involved once again, in the craze. He looked over at his companions and waved jokingly.

"Shall we go and find Seto the Sore Loser," he laughed. "I quite like that. Maybe I'll make a card out of it..."

Mokuba grunted." You're just jealous because my brother is a better player than you, even though you created the game."

Croquet sighed and followed after Pegasus who had taken off in a fuming rage.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Marik apprehensively at the silhouette at the cave entrance. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," **(A/N" cheesy/clicheline I know...)** smiled the mysterious figure." I warned you not to betray me..."

The voice sounded familiar to Marik somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then with a flash, the person was gone in a gust of black smoke.

"That was something we didn't need," muttered Marik. "What's this?"

He picked up a card the stranger had dropped. Release of the Shadows was written with? In the attack and defense box and strange markings where the effects of the card were normally placed. Marik frowned and showed the card to Anubis.

Anubis smiled, showing sharp teeth. "This is one of the few cards created by the true ancient shadow duelist, Tsuka Rada. He was the strongest duelist for his time but that was over 2 million years ago. But his card is mighty powerful."

Marik smiled. Soon, his dream was going to come true. The world would be his...**(dun dun duuuun!) **

* * *

The morning sun could not relieve their hunger or thirst. Most of their supplies were gone. The hot wind blew into their faces and their monsters struggled to stay in the air. Yugi shielded his eyes and looked out at the horizon. A large bubbling creek ran down the side of the mountains and through the forest. 

"Joey! Tristan!" he yelled. "Water up ahead!"

"Where? Where?" Joey looked around frantically and almost fainted with joy. "Waatteerrr!"

"Yes, Joey..." Tristan flew closer to Yugi. "Is he OK?"

Yugi smiled and the 3 of them pulled down beside the creek in five minutes. They scooped the water into their mouths and let the coolness rush down.

"O-K! Now I'm ready to do some serious thinking," exclaimed Joey. "Hmmm...Shadow Pyramids...Isn't Egypt the only place with pyramids?"

Yugi wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Hey, you're right! I think we think better when we're not dehydrated!"

Tristan had gone into the forest and returned with a bunch of fruits.

"FOOOD!" shouted Joey, joyfully. He screwed fruit after fruit into his mouth and ended up having trouble digesting. Tristan laughed as Joey's face turned purple and Yugi had to thump him on the back.

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes. Tristan and Joey grabbed sticks and stood on either sides of Yugi.

* * *

Anubis was not pleased. This wasn't going the way he'd planned. Marik had totally changed the original plan. It was supposed to be just a simple matter to get to the shadow pyramids with Kaiba, and then the Pharaoh, while entering the perimeter, would be overcome with the dark power. Thenhe and Marik would seizethecards and item. But so far, it wasn't going according to plan. 

First the pharaoh had found them much quicker than expected and they had had to create a distraction, in the process losing valuable time. Now they were a little behind schedule.

Then the possibility that the sniveling idiot on the floor had passed on a message informing the pharaoh of where they were, and finally the mysterious figure that appeared just a moment ago.

Granted, there were some good things. News was brought to them that almost all the millennium items were in their correct places for the final phase of world destruction to begin. The Release of the Shadows card was also unanticipated.

Who said there werent any perks to world domination.

"Anubis! Look!" said Marik pointing to a small group of duelists who were apparently using the new shadow game spell (that makes the monsters real) for their own amusement.

The duelists were a few meters away from the cave; luckily an illusion charm covered the entrance. The crowd was gathered near an oasis. They were yelling and in general, being noisy.

"Fools," sneered Marik as he watched one duelists stumble as a blast hit him, issuing from the opponent's monster. "They don't even know that any damage done will slowly steal some life force to feed our army. Isn't that amusing?"

Anubis and Marik stepped out onto the desert sand to take a look and sealed the entrance of the cave with their dark magic behind them.

Anubis snickered. "Those wimps can't even duel properly."

Unfortunately the wind picked up this comment and it blew it over to the group of duelists.

Unfortunate for the duelists that is.

"What did'cha say, punk?" asked one of the thicker ones.

"I said," repeated Anubis coolly, "That you wimps probably never fought a decent duel in your whole lifetime."

Needless to say, the duelists weren't pleased. They began to advance on Anubis and Marik. Thankfully, Kaiba was still in the cave, so none of the duelists saw him.

"Well if you think you're so hot, lets see you duel! I'm sure a freak albino and a big hairy man won't be much of a challenge boys!" snickered Boro, one of the duelists.

* * *

**That's it for now faithful reader! (if we have one...) **

**misticjadewolf **


	6. The Shadow Pyramids

**Yo wassup? We're back! after like a few months...but oh well! We're back! **

**Rune-Sorceress: Yes I guess it is a bit of humour, but i guess we just thought it came naturally.Thanks so much for your support, we hope to get more reviews, but originally this wasnt even meant to be on fanfic, it just started as something to do during class when the teachers werent looking (lol) **

**Oh, and Pegasus is a little OOC in this chapter, just a heads up. I've also tried to keep the cards as accurate as possible, I've only made up some that are really necessary for the plot. (seriously, i actually bothered to research!) **

* * *

Pegasus had insisted they rode on during the night, saying that the monsters knew where to go so they could sleep. He was eager to claim the Dark Blue Eyes' and show off some of his new cards. 

The night was very uncomfortable for the riders but even worse for Mokuba who was up half of the night gazing into the moonlight and hoping that Seto was okay. He sadly took out the picture of Seto he always carried with him and reminded himself that his big brother was always there for him. He fell asleep, feeling a little happier.

When the three of them woke in the morning, they found themselves flying over a town. The havoc showed that the community had been driven out to hide in the mountains by the passing shadow army.

Croquet looked down at the sight and then realized he wasn't good with heights. He turned slightly green and cupped a hand to his mouth.

Pegasus, not willing to have his guard chuck up on one of his prized Toon monsters, called out to land.

"We can find some food," he called over his shoulder. "Ooh, is that an Italian café?"

Mokuba's gaze followed Pegasus' finger and settled on a small building with ripped cloths and smashed tables.

"Excellent choice," he muttered sarcastically.

Pegasus ignored him and landed near the building. There was no food in sight, but then they saw a small trapdoor.

"Maybe they keep supplies in there," said Croquet.

The three of them descended and were welcomed by the sight of a cellar of expensive wines and costly cheeses. A large pot was full of spaghetti bolognaise. Mokuba lifted the lid away and let the aroma spread.

They got out some food and sat on the stairs to eat it. Pegasus was in heaven, sampling every single wine until he was tipsy.

"Umm…sir? Are you feeling alright?" queried Croquet, not used to seeing his employer drink so much.

Pegasus staggered slightly. "'Course I am. Drinking is good for the health...hic…I'm still hungry."

He whined like a child and ambled behind a wine rack. Mokuba rolled his eyes, why had Tea suggested he find Pegasus?

"…hic…ooh, there's somethin' here..hic," exclaimed Pegasus who was not completely sober. "It's swishing. Yay!"

Pegasus grabbed onto the object and pulled. Mokuba stood up in horror as he realized it was a large spiked tail.

"Erm…let go of the tail, Pegasus."

Pegasus stuck out his tongue. "Make me!"

The creature whose tail was being pulled was not very happy, in fact, he was boiling mad. He stepped around from the rack where he had been eating lumps of Parmesan cheese.

"It's a dark Summoned Skull!" cried Mokuba in alarm.

He grabbed Pegasus and ran with Croquet out of the cellar, with the monster hot on their trail. Croquet looked back and immediately wished he hadn't. The monster had glowing red eyes and rotting teeth. They reached their monsters and were back in the air soon.

The Summoned Skull, having got rid of the invaders, went back to eat cheese.

Mokuba breathed out in relief. That had been too close. Pegasus woke from his drunken stupor after a nap.

"What happened? Ow, why does my head feel sore?" he groaned, clutching his head.

"Don't ask and definitely try to stay away from wine in the future," said Mokuba angrily.

Pegasus turned to Croquet, confused.

"Listen to what he said," Croquet said automatically.

* * *

Marik and Anubis grinned. _This is going to be good_, thought Marik. _Those guys won't know what hit them._

"Well if both of us won't be much of a challenge, then why don't all of you duel against us? I'm sure a 'freak albino' and a 'big hairy man' will be such a big threat" smiled Anubis.

"Ha! Brave words, but words nonetheless," sneered Windsaw, another duelist.

"Well, to get you interested, why don't we have a little bet," smiled Marik. "If you win, you three will each receive a very rare card plus…" he paused, "3000 dollars. That's 1000 each if I'm not mistaken."

Boro, Windsaw and Hamrick all smirked at the thought of all the money.

"But if you lose," Anubis continued, "You must give up your souls for our shadow warriors."

"Whatever grandpa," said Windsaw, he didn't believe in all this mumbo jumbo. "Let's get this party started. You two against all three of us."

The three duelists were all wearing dueling disks, as was Marik. Anubis didn't need one.

"Oh and before we start _ladies_," sneered Anubis, "I would just like to remind you that if you attempt to run…you will automatically forfeit...let me introduce you to some of my friends."

At these words all around them mummies rose from the sand, completely surrounding them.

"Lets duel!" said all of them in unison. **(A/N: --U WHY do they ALWAYS say that?) **

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Anubis.

"Windsaw's the name, this is Boro and Hamrick," said Windsaw, gesturing at his companions.

He pointed at Anubis. "And what's your name?"

Anubis smiled. "Call me Anubis, and this is Marik."

Marik sneered, "Pleasure."

Windsaw's eyes narrowed, "Pleasure's all mine. I play a card facedown, and summon Darkfire Soldier #1!" A warrior appeared wielding a sword **ATK/1700 DEF/1150**. "Now Darkfire Soldier, attack Anubis!"

The soldier slashed Anubis's middle with his sword.

"Take that punk!" sneered Windsaw triumphantly, punching a fist in the air.

Anubis grinned back as the wound sealed itself and his life points dropped to 2300. "My turn."

Two cards appeared on the field. "I summon SERPENT NIGHT DRAGON!" A long blue-ish dragon appeared, its crimson eyes flashing **ATK/2350 DEF/2400**. "SERPENT NIGHT DRAGON, attack his Darkfire Soldier!"

The Dragon lunged, spearing right through the soldier. As the smoke cleared however, Anubis saw the Windsaw's life points seemed to be unharmed.

Anubis's eyes narrowed. _What's this?_

They would see Windsaw standing there with a card hovering in front of him. Windsaw began to laugh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're in real trouble now."

Anubis's eyes narrowed even more.

"This trap card is called Ancient Betrayal! A card created from Tsuka Rada. Sound familiar old man?" smirked Windsaw, as he and his other two cronies threw of their disguises.

It was then that Anubis and Marik realised just how much trouble they were in.

* * *

The rustling grew louder. Joey's grip tightened on the branch. All three of them stood glued to the spot, tension holding them in place. Then they heard a voice calling out, "Yugi." 

Yugi was startled at the mention of his name. Then out of the bushes came Ishizu. Immediately, everyone relaxed and Ishizu smiled.

Yugi breathed out in relief. "Ishizu, how are you? You really did give us all quite a scare!"

"I am well and glad to find you, the Millennium Necklace told me you would be here," she said.

"Hang on," interrupted Joey. "Did'ya just say that the necklace showed you the way? But Tea just told us that the all the owners of Millennium had their items stolen."

"That is not true. Marik has his rod, you have your puzzle and I have my necklace. I think what your friend meant to say was the Keeper of the Millennium items had his stolen. As you know, Yugi, Shadi lost his Key to a darker force. My item didn't sense it beforehand because it had been forewarning me of the same force following me," she replied, her voice was even but a little panic had crept in. "I have to warn you that the same darkness is after you. I don't know what it is, but the Shadow Pyramids—"

She stopped for a breath. "Why don't I just show you…"

"How can you show us—" began Tristan.

The scene around them changed as the Millennium Necklace glowed and burst with light. The trees shuddered and a warping effect took place.

They were now standing in an ancient temple overlooking the Nile.

"We're in Egypt," said Yami, who had emerged when their whereabouts changed. "But why bring us here?"

"The necklace is responsible for what has happened," replied Ishizu. "We have gone back to when the Shadow Games were still played."

"Hang on a second," interrupted Joey, still mystified by the change of time. "Isn't that what they called the crazy game t'do with real monsters long ago?"

Yami looked around. "I feel…as if this is something I have forgotten."

Ishizu walked into the temple and they followed. Hieroglyphs carved on the walls depicted scenes of laborers building obelisks and pyramids.

"Yes, the game known as Duel Monsters was originated from the Shadow Games as you probably know. But I have taken us to the time when… the Shadow Pyramids began to be built."

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffie! I'm sorry for the wait, but please read andreview. We need the motivation! **

**misticjadewolf **


End file.
